


past the taste

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, BDSM, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Objectification, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Danny and the Boss had signed off on Frank keeping Red for himself instead of a mercy-kill like the others had requested.  They didn't acknowledge him as the man he'd been once, instead treating him like Frank's loyal but untrained dog.Luke and Frank remembered Red as he used to be, though - proud and strong and unrelenting - unbroken and free.  He had parents and friends and a name like a real boy, Pinocchio.Frank hummed, pulling back on the horns when Red choked slightly and letting him get a breath.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	past the taste

_I sold my soul but don't you dare call me a whore_  
  


His favorite nights were the ones on the roof, he liked to think they were Red's too.

He didn't have regrets on those nights, standing proud and looking out over the city he'd had a major hand, or _gun_ , in cleaning up.

Sure, he'd had to make a few deals, sacrifice a shit-ton of morality but - the means to an end and all that noise.

He dropped his hand to lay across Red's cowl, thumbing over the horns and admiring the shape of the red suit.

Red didn't wear it much anymore, Frank took care of the city so it didn't need vigilante justice and Red could devote himself to helping out in different, more suitable ways.

"It's so nice you take your bitch out for walks," Karen hissed at him once via Facetime, still bitter at what she called an 'unforgivable betrayal' but Frank had taken the compliment for what it was and made sure to keep Red and his crate out of frame after that.

"Heel," Frank said and Red crossed his ankles and arms behind him, lowering his face to the dirty rooftop. Frank checked his property for maintenance, only allowing one or two equal-ranked staff permission to prep Red for daily service. He slid his hand into the suit, checking to make sure the hole was plugged tightly before zipping it closed again. He smelled something - spicy - and smiled to himself.

His fingers tingled and he tugged on the horns to tilt Red's head back and push them into his slick mouth. Red sucked, nostrils flared. "Speak. What did Master Danny use on its hole?"

Red chased his fingers with his tongue before processing the question. Frank didn't keep him around to think or talk, but sometimes it was helpful. "Ginger, Master. The slut was disobedient."

Interesting. "Details, Slut."

Red licked at his lips. "Slut used the toilet instead of the newspaper."

Good thing he'd kept Red on his knees instead of ordering him to walk upright like a man, Rand probably caned the soles of the slut's feet raw to make sure he remembered his place. He loved to punish Red in new and painfully _old_ ways but he respected the 'no permanent damage' rules, especially when he could fix the worst of them with his 'chi'. Nothing made Red howl like Rand's fingers curled deep in his ass, Iron Fist or not.

His cock fit into Red's mouth like fingers in a glove, sliding into place deep in his throat as he used the horns to hold the tamed Devil where he belonged.

"Yeah, you gotta remember the rules, Red," Frank said, starting a rhythm as he rutted into Red's mouth. "Master Danny doesn't remember you as a man, all he knows is that you're a dirty fuckbeast so you'd be smart to play your part."

Danny and the Boss had signed off on Frank keeping Red for himself instead of a mercy-kill like the others had requested. They didn't acknowledge him as the man he'd been once, instead treating him like Frank's loyal but untrained dog.

Luke and Frank remembered Red as he used to be, though - proud and strong and unrelenting - unbroken and free. He had parents and friends and a name like a real boy, Pinocchio.

Frank hummed, pulling back on the horns when Red choked slightly and letting him get a breath before pushing back in. Yeah, this was Red's place, suckling from his Master's cock while Frank surveyed the city, and the slave, that he'd won fair and fucking square.

"Probably too much to ask you to remember shit, we're going to have to discuss your housetraining if it keeps happening," Frank said, balls slapping against Red's stubbled chin. He and Luke let Red walk upright and use the bathroom, under certain circumstances.

Luke kept him gagged full time, a rubber cock filling his mouth behind the strap. He had tiny bells that he hooked to the slut's nipple piercings and cock cage and made sure that everyone's attention was drawn to the naked slave whenever he entered a room. He never plugged his ass, but kept the 'always filled' rule in place, complete with a sign in the club to make sure his hole wasn't empty for long.

Red was a party favor for Luke, a decorative trophy for the Boss and a fuckpet for Danny.

"Pay respect to your master, slave," Frank grunted, pushing Red's head back and smacking him with his dick. Red extended his tongue, stretching his mouth open as far as he could get it and waiting for Frank to paint his face with cum, leaving it dripping from his mask and cowl and barely hitting his lips.

He looked out across Hell's Kitchen as Red licked him clean, eager to make up for the missed opportunity of taking his full Master's gift.

Red made his own fatal mistake, for better or worse. Instead of begging for his life - he'd begged for death so really, this was more than merciful.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and tag belong to NIN - 'Starfuckers, Inc.'


End file.
